Les divagations du passé
by Psychose
Summary: Et si, Sena n'était pas du tout l'adolescent naïf que ses coéquipiers connaissent? Si il possédait un passé beaucoup plus sombre que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer, que son envie de vengeance soit ce qui le retient parmis nous... Sena part à la recherche d'un meurtrier, tandis que ses amis partent à la recherche du véritable Sena. Shonen ai/ Yaoi Yoichi/Sena
1. Chapter 1

Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que mentir. Mentir avant de les rencontrer _eux_ puis de les quitter à cause du danger qui me suit. _Eux _sont des amis, ma famille ils m'ont recueillit lorsque j'avais dix ans. J'ai du les quitter trois années plus tard. Trois courtes années de bonheur. Puis j'ai passé le reste de ma scolarité de collégien, en menant une vie normale, de minable. J'étais détruit et je le suis toujours. Puis je suis rentré en 1ere année de lycée, à Deimon. On m'a entrainé de force dans ce qui serait un peu plus tard ma passion, le seul moyen de m'évader de ma triste dépression. Je suis devenu Running back, je suis devenu Eyeshield21, mais je suis toujours Sena Kobayakawa, ou plutôt je suis _Gin_. Car je suis l'_argent_ du _Roi, _je suis la personne qu'il apprécie le plus. La personne à qui il aurait donné sa vie. La personne à qui j'aurais donné la mienne si j'avais pu. La personne que j'ai aimé le plus au monde…Mon _Roi_…Yuuri.

Une fine ombre se déplaçait dans cette nuit d'hiver, il était pratiquement minuit et les décorations de noël était les seuls points de lumière dans cette nuit noire. Les chants de noëls résonnaient dans l'air gelée, mais la personne qui marchait les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire outre-mesure. Elle ne s'occupait pas de la froideur glaciale qui régnait dans ces ruelles sombres et mal fréquenté, car la silhouette pleurait. L'homme qui marchait sans aucun but pleurait silencieusement, en prenant la route de chez lui. Quand je l'ai aperçu ce jour la, j'ai prié tout les Dieux du monde, pour que cette personne retrouve le sourire. Je ne suis qu'une simple enfant abandonnée mais à la vues de ses yeux chocolats noyer de larmes j'ai vu qu'il éprouvait bien plus de peine que je n'en ai jamais ressenti. Moi abriter sous ma maigre couverture trempée par les flocons de neige je priée pour le bonheur d'un jeune inconnu, âgé environ de quinze ans, un inconnu que je reverrai sans aucun doute, mon intuition me le faisait croire.

_C'était un 2 décembre. Mais c'était également le début d'une longue route vers les enfers._


	2. Chapter 2

Comme tous les matins, Sena Kobayakawa était sur la route qui le menait à son lycée. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose cassait la monotonie d'une routine de lycéen. Le première année avait le visage gravé par des énormes cernes et d'une douleur sourde. Arrivé a l'entrepôt où les Devils Bats se réunissaient, avant et après les cours et également à chaque moment de temps libre, Sena reprit son masque « d'enfant » fragile qu'il avait appris à garder en toute circonstance pour tenter de fuir le rôle qui le retenait encore avant la fin de sa treizième année.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança t'il de sa voix douce

-Hey ! Sena, lui répondit Monta avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Tous les autres joueurs des Devils Bats lui répondirent chaleureusement à l'exception d'Hiruma qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur. Comme d'habitude. Et Sena bien qu'il le cachait avec ce masque, détester par-dessus tout, la routine. Il aimait les jours ou il y avait quelque chose en plus a faire que la veille même banale, le ménage, un cinéma, un match de football américain, une sortie avec _Kin _dès qu'il le pouvait…même si c'était très rare.

Après plusieurs conversations futiles que ne menait à rien, la cloche qui prévenait le commencement des cours sonna. Ce fût une délivrance pour Sena qui n'attendait que ça, il n'était pas vraiment en forme et préféré broyer du noir seul que de rester avec ses amis. Ne croyais pas que Sena ne les aimés pas, bien sur que si il les aimés mais des fois il avait besoin de se sentir seul et lui-même. Surtout en ce mois de Décembre ou tout c'est terminé. Il sortit juste après Monta qui lui avait demandé de l'attendre car il avait perdu sa carte d'étudiant, après une fouille de l'entrepôt ils retrouvèrent enfin l'objet recherché pendant qu'Hiruma attendait qu'ils sortent pour fermer le QG des Devils bats. A peine sortit Monta se mit à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours mais Sena lui y alla tranquillement. Normalement avec son « masque », qui faisait parti intégrante de lui à l'heure actuelle, il aurait du se dépêcher mais il était vraiment trop fatigué pour avoir envie de ressembler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment lui. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

-Hey ! Fuckin'chibi tu vas être en retard en cours dépêche toi ! Lui dit Hiruma durement comme a son habitude, il s'attendait voir Sena s'excuser et bégayer mais ce qu'il entendit le choqua

- Je te retourne le conseil, Hiruma-san, déclara platement Sena toujours planter dans ses pensées et n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il n'aurait pas du s'exprimer comme cela.

-Le gamin commence à sécher les cours ? Etonnant ! Décidément Sena n'était pas dans son état normal, il allait profiter de cette conversation pour voir ce qui cloche.

-Non je ne sèche pas, je serais simplement en retard de 5 minutes, c'est pas la mort….

-Oy ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'emporta Hiruma

Ce fut comme un jet d'eau froide pour Sena qui décida de reprendre rapidement son masque avant de sortir d'autre « conneries » que personne à par _Eux_ n'aurait du savoir.

-Oui, désolée Hiruma j'y vais t..tout de suite !

Malheureusement pour Sena, Hiruma avait vu le recomposement de son masque de la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux. En trois secondes, Hiruma avait presque tout compris. « Effrayant » pensa Sena.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda calmement Hiruma à sa grande surprise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de lui, pourtant il était sur que Hiruma avait remarqué le changement sur son visage. Voyant que Sena ne répondrait pas, le blond continua :

-J'ai bien vu que tu avais des cernes sous les yeux et ton changement d'attitude après que je t'ai fait cette remarque. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais des doutes déjà sur ton comportement mais maintenant ils se confirment. Pourquoi ne te comportes tu pas « normalement » Sena, pourquoi essaye tu de te cacher derrière un personnage qui n'est pas le tiens ?

Hiruma était quelqu'un de très observateur et bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer à Sena, il se sentait véritablement concerné quand il s'agissait du bien-être de son Running back.

-Hiruma, soupira Sena la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il m'est arrivé de nombreuses choses avant que tu me connaisses et c'est pour me _cacher_ comme tu l'as si bien dit que j'utilise le personnage « Sena Kobayakawa, timide et fragile »

-Mais te cacher de quoi ? Répond moi Sena ! S'emporta le blond.

-Sa ne te regarde pas Hiruma, il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire et ceci en est une.

-Je comprends, chacun ses secrets, abandonna Hiruma. Mais je trouverai je ne suis pas un Démon pour rien dit il en sortant son cahier noir et en faisant son sourire de sadique.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance alors, s'exclaffa Sena

-Tu ne peux pas te comporter « normalement » avec nous ? Mine de rien, Hiruma notait dans sa tête tout les indices qui pourraient lui amener des pistes sur ce nouveau mystère.

-Ce serait trop compliqué, pas assez prudent, non je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, et trop de questions à répondre et franchement j'ai la flemme de répondre a tout ça.

-En tout cas, les conversations avec le vrai Sena sont plus productives qu'avec le faux, charria Yoichi, qui en vérité adoucissait un peu son caractère pour pouvoir continuer à tirer des informations à Sena, bien que sa curiosité maladive y était également pour beaucoup.

-Oui, et parler avec un Hiruma calme qui ne fait pas de chantage ou autres conneries est très comment dire…hum intéressant ? Blagua Sena

-Et en plus tu réponds, j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'habituer…

-Mais tu n'aura pas a t'habituer, car après cette conversation je redeviendrais le Sena que tu connaissais.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester toi-même, même occasionnellement ? Hiruma ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il le prenait mais il avait tellement envie de savoir, de sortir de sa vie monotone

-Si quand je suis seul ou ce qui me connaisse véritablement, avoua Sena

- Moi je connais ta véritable « identité » donc tu peux rester comme tu es avec moi, marchanda Hiruma avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a eu ce qu'il voulait en souriant d'un air supérieur.  
-Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?  
- N'oublie pas que je peux tout réveler, si l'envie m'en prends, ricana le blond avec son sourire de sadique.  
- Tu es au courant que tu ne me fait pas du tout peur Hiruma ?  
-Si tu le prends ainsi je peux… il s'approcha de l'oreille de Sena, …te montrer la véritable peur… lui dit-il avec pour but de tester ce nouveau Sena, qu'il pouvait enfin découvrir.  
- Hi..Hiruma ! S'exclama Sena, rosissant quelque peu

Hiruma afficha un sourire de vainqueur, à la tête que Sena venait de faire, si ce fuckin' chibi rosissait encore, c'est que sa personnalité n'était pas totalement différente de celle qu'il connaissait déjà.

-Bon, j'accepte, se résigna Sena. Par contre aucun mot sur tout ceci aux autres, promis ?

-Tu ne devrais pas faire promettre quelque chose à un Démon, gamin, taquina le blond.

-Je fais promettre quelque chose à un démon en qui j'ai confiance, ce sera une faute de mon jugement s'il me trahit. Déclara Sena mystérieusement, puis il tourna les talons et parti vers son premier cours. Avec une demi-heure de retard.

La fin de cette journée de cour venait de terminer et aucune autre explication ne c'était déroulée avec Hiruma, heureusement pensa Sena.

Il prit la route vers sa maison, la tête encore remplit de questions sans réponses, et de beaucoup de remord. Il commençait à déprimée il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, se faire du mal mentalement était la seul chose à laquelle il s'appliquait.  
En rentrant chez lui, son père lui avait posée une lettre à son nom sur la table du salon, le brun sauta dessus dès qu'il l'a vit, et ce mit à la lire avidement.

_Mr Kobayakawa Sena,  
_

_Nous joignons ci-joint le rapport de l'enquête que vous nous aviez demandé, avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse.  
Nous vous souhaitons de trouver ce que vous recherchez avec ce document confidentiel, et j'espère que vous n'ébruiterais pas notre affaire. Sachez que ceci n'est pas légal car vous avez en cet année quinze ans et que vous êtes encore mineur, mais je vous dois une faveur pour avoir sauvez ma fille._

Avec mes sincères salutations distingués,

Mr Obata responsable des affaires classés confidentiels.

Sena porta directement son regard sur le dossier rare qu'il avait entre ses mains et tourna la quinzaine de pages avec précautions.

_Rapport de décès de Yuuri Kano _

_Age au décès: 14 _

_Lieu de naissance : Tokyo_

Sena sauta les passages sur les informations qui n'avait aucune importance, et qu'il connaissait, pour la plupart, sauf la cause de cette petite cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière, Yuuri n'avait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi, maintenant il savait, il c'était prit un poteau dans la rue cela le fit rire car Yuuri lui avait menti pour une simple histoire de poteau. Il reporta son regard sur la feuille. Le dossier était très complet, chaque passage à l'hôpital ou au médecin étaient notés avec minuties. Et divers autres renseignements étaient indiqués.

_Cause du décès :_

Sa y est on y était, il touché à son but

_Cause du décès : Meurtre par balles (3balles)  
Aux genoux (2balles)_

_Au cœur (1balle)_

_Assassin : - Prison d'Osaka  
Prénom : Dave  
Nom : Kess  
Nationalité : Américaine  
Age : 43_

Enfin il avait l'identité de cet assassin, il y avait même l'adresse de la prison où il croupissait, il finit par jeter le dossier sur la table et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise se remémorant les souvenirs qu'il avait en compagnie de Yuu, mais une feuille mis à la fin du dossier releva son attention.

Rapport du général de brigade Akito Onko :

_Prisonnier Evadé  
__Le prisonnier a laissait un message sur le mur de sa cellule avec un marqueur voler à un garde où il est écrit  
« Je pars finir ce que j'ai commencé, j'ai tué celui que l'on surnommée Le Roi pour sa prestance et son élégance et l'empêchant de marcher puis je l'ai achevé. Personne ne m'échappe, ma dernière proie sera Gin que je me ferais un plaisir de l'achever.  
Gin attend moi je vais abréger tes souffrances, je t'ai déjà fait une cicatrice, mais cette fois je ne te raterai pas !Tu m'as démontrer que tu étais digne de recevoir mon jugement. Tu as la parole d'un des plus grands assassins que la terre n'ai jamais connu. »  
_

_En ce jour du 3 décembre, Sena se promit de se venger.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

La tête dans les nuages, Sena rêvassé pendant son cours de français, il pensait à toutes les possibilités qu'il avait maintenant pour continuer son enquête. Mais ça il ne devait en parler à personne, juste à Kin, mais il ne devait surtout pas interpeller ses amis du lycée. Donc ses recherches se ferait principalement la nuit, la où il était sur qu'il ne croiserait personne de l'établissement. Il notait au fur et à mesure, les idées, les personnes et les lieux où il croyait on de parler ou de se rendre. Il rangeait tout les résultats de ses travaux dans une pochette noir fermé par un cadena. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait ce passer si quelqu'un tombait dessus. Il avait déjà bien avancer, même s'il avait obtenu ses informations illégalement, par l'intermédiaire d'un homme ayant la quarantaine, mais qui lui devait beaucoup. En effet, Sena, ainsi que son groupe, par le passé avait sauvé sa fille d'une bande de voyou. L'affaire avait vite était étouffé, les criminels avait était emprisonner, et personne ne sut qui avait retenu les agresseurs avant l'arrivé de la police. Les agresseurs parlés d'une autre « bande » où ils étaient environs six, mais ils ne pouvaient pas décrire leurs identités car ils étaient cachés par de longs manteaux noir. Rien ne prouver leurs remarques, car toutes les caméras qui filmer les rues avaient étaient désactiver toutes en même temps, puis réactiver en laissant montrer, la bande d'agresseurs attaché. L'affaire avait était classé incomplète, seul le père de la fille réussi à apercevoir, un des six membres et de le suivre avant que la police n'arrive, sa fille dans les bras. Il réussi à avoir son pseudonyme et jura de ne jamais le divulguer à la police. Il lui promit de lui rendre sa dette pour l'avoir sauvé lui et sa fille. Il lui dit même qu'il travailler dans les papiers de la police, quand celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Les trois personnes ce quittèrent, et jamais le père de la petite fille n'oublia ces dernières paroles. « N'oublier pas je suis Gin, le numéro 11, prenez soins de votre fille, comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux à vos yeux, sur ce, Adieu… » Puis il s'était évaporer dans la nuit noire. Tout cela il n'en avait parlé à personne, sa fille qui dormait à se moment la ne se souvenez que du visage de son sauveur, mais son père lui expliqua que c'était un secret à garder pour l'éternité.

La sonnerie le ramena sur terre, puis il se dépêcha d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires des Devils Bats avant tout le monde. Il avait beaucoup de secrets à cacher, et il ne voulait pas que les autres voyent certaines choses. Faire tout ces efforts pour cacher, sa vie passé était de plus en plus dure, parfois Sena voulait tout abandonner, se confier mais il ne le faisait pas, il resté fort malgré les circonstances.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son équipement puis parti directement, casque sur la tête commencer à courir, les autres arrivèrent peu après pour se changer et ils continuèrent de s'entrainer tous ensemble.

A la fin de l'entrainement, toute la joyeuse équipe rentra dans les vestiaires, Sena se mit un peu à par, dos à tout le monde puis commença à enlever son t-shirt, mais c'était sans compter Monta qui lui sauta dessus pour le féliciter une énième fois sur sa brillante performance, dans l'élan, Sena trébucha et atterri pousser par le poids de monta contre le torse de son capitaine, Hiruma. Monta lui était tombés par terre et était complètement déboussolés.

Pour Sena, lui il se sentait bien dans les bras d'Hiruma, il se sentait en sécurité…_Mais à quoi il pensait à l'instant ? Il se mit une baffe mentale_, et commença à bégayer et à s'excuser comme il savait si bien le faire à Hiruma, mais celui-ci ne faisait pratiquement pas attention a ses fausses excuse, Sena en le voyant se mit a regarder la où Hiruma regarder depuis tout à l'heure, son torse, et plus précisément, se qui fit rougir Sena, La cicatrice qui barrait la longueur de son torse. La cicatrice partait d'un peu plus bas que le téton droit et finissait peu avant le nombril. Cette marque était régulière faite en une seule fois, et sans hésitation, mais elle était vielle car elle était déjà bien imprégner dans la peau du garçon et de couleur blanche. Sena se tourna immédiatement pour enfiler son t-shirt propre à la va vite, personne ne fit attention à ce moment car tout le monde était occupés dans leurs conversations bruyantes, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Sena finissa de s'habiller le plus vite possible, et sortit comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses du vestiaire. C'était sans compter sur Hiruma qui une fois sortit dehors le retint par le bras :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est cette cicatrice, Sena ? Hiruma semblait affoler

-Un accident, sans doute…essaya Sena

-Ne me mens pas, je connais bien les armes blanches, et celle-ci était volontaire, on t'a fais du mal Sena, explique-moi !

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer Hiruma, mais que t'arrive t'il, on dirait une tout autre personne, je préférerais qu'on me laisse déprimer en paix ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre ! S'emporta Sena.

-Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas moi-même pour quoi je suis comme ça avec toi, commença Hiruma, mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, si tu ne peux pas me confier se secret je l'accepterai, si un jour tu veux m'en parler où me parler d'autres choses je t'écouterai, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte, que tu t'es trahis en parlant. Tu déprimes, et tu dis que tu n'a besoin de personne pour « survire » ? Tu ne dis même plus « vivre », Tu ne fais que survivre, on dirait que tu n'attends plus rien de la vie !

-Hiruma... Je crois que tu as raison, je survis, car mon dernier souhait, la seule chose qui me maintient en vie, n'est pas encore terminé. Et je vais la finir cette tache et après je verrais ce que la vie me réservera, mais je n'espère pas grand-chose. Mon plus grand-rêve serrait de le retrouver…

-Retrouver qui au juste ? Demanda Hiruma.

-Une personne qui avait beaucoup compté pour moi…

- Qui « avait » ?

-Oui, elle est morte, et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil, sa mort est toujours ancrée dans mon esprit. La blessure est toujours aussi fraiche.

-Je suis désolé, Sena je ne savais pas… Ta cicatrice vient de là n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, elle vient d'ici…Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser Yoichi, je vais y aller je vais finir par manquer mon bus.

_En ce 4 décembre, la coquille de Sena commença à s'effriter.  
_

* * *

Un grand merci à fee obsidienne avec qui j'ai d'agréables conversations, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont lues et pour certaines poster des Reviews.  
La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais je fais de mon mieux. ;)  
Psychose


End file.
